


Sweetheart, Darling, Love of my Life.

by Owl_Lady



Series: I Hate You:::I Know [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Disputes, Established Relationship, Hux acting an utter fool on the bridge, M/M, Pet Names, Pre-The Last Ledi, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Lady/pseuds/Owl_Lady
Summary: During a "hot 'n' heavy" session with Ren, Hux says something he shouldn't have, and the consequences are a bitch.ORRen gets challenged by Hux to "kiss me everywhere" and Ren ain't no bitch.





	Sweetheart, Darling, Love of my Life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago. I guess it is set between TFA and TLJ but eh. 
> 
> Also if you expecting "diddling" i hate to disappoint fam.
> 
> ENJOY

Hux really wishes he could keep his damn mouth shut sometimes.

 

Hux is a very put together person, or at least he is until he becomes overwhelmed by…..certain sensations.

 

It was during one of these….overwhelming situations when he happened to let slip a certain phrase that has since ruined his life.

 

He and a certain…bucket wearing individual had been….engaging in private affairs when a certain….spot had been affected by some….ministrations. Hux’s reaction to said interference was to say the very passionate phrase “please kiss me everywhere”.

 

And that’s where all the fucking trouble started.

 

Because you see SOME PEOPLE take things that are said in the heat of the moment as a challenge. 

 

These people are fucking idiots and Hux hates them.

 

 

~+~+~+~

 

 

It all had started the evening after the “incident”, on the bridge of the Finalizer. Hux had been minding his own damn business when “it” happened. 

 

“It” happened to be Kylo Ren. 

 

Ren sneaked up behind Hux and wrapped his arms around the General’s waist. IN FULL VIEW OF THE CREW MIND YOU. Hux immediately tensed, unaware that it was Ren and thinking it might possibly be a Resistance supporter attempting to slit his throat.

 

Hux’s throat was indeed the target, but not of a knife. 

 

Suddenly Hux felt lips pressed up against the nape of his neck. They kissed him there and trailed themselves around moving towards the front. 

 

Hux felt himself go incredibly red.

 

“What the actual fuck do you think you’re doing” Hux said. No response came, just more kisses on his neck. Hux began to squirm and try to get away, but it was useless. His “attacker” had a tight hold on him. 

 

“I’m just doing as you instructed Beloved” A deep voice whispered into his ear as yet another kiss was placed there.

 

“I am quite certain that I never told you to fucking NECK me on the bridge of the finalizer” Hux whispered angrily. A deep rumbling chuckle erupted from the chest of his assailant. It vibrated through their lips onto Hux’s skin and nearly made him weak in the knees. 

 

“Not in those words, but you did tell me kiss you everywhere. I assumed that this included the bridge of the Finalizer” The intruder mumbled into Hux’s neck. Hux tried to keep himself unaffected but he was rapidly failing. He needed him off him NOW.

 

“If you let me resume my work, unaided by your….distractions, then…..I’ll let you do that thing you wanted to try” Hux said as quietly as he could. If any of his underlings heard him trade sexual favors then he might burst into flames. He already felt embarrassed that he was unwillingly giving them a show right now.

 

“You’re going to let me b-“

 

“YES, just….leave” Hux growled out before they could be heard. Suddenly the lips left his throat and the arms around his waist dropped. Hux took a deep breath and turned to tell off his attacker, but he was already gone.

 

Hux turned around and saw that the entire crew on the bridge was staring at him.

 

“One fucking word and I will tear this place to the fucking ground”

 

 

~+~+~+~

 

 

The next incident was slightly more embarrassing.

 

He and Captain Phasma had been inspecting the stormtroopers communal living area together when they stopped to check the communal training room.

 

They stepped inside to find five troopers fighting one man. The one man being an unmasked Kylo Ren.

 

One of the five ‘troopers caught sight of the Captain and the General and immediately went into a salute. The other four followed suit. Ren turned to see why his sparring partners had stopped and saw the two officers before him. 

 

“At ease” Hux said, and the ‘troopers relaxed. Hux looked at Ren, who was now smirking. Ren began to walked towards the two of them.

 

Hux began to fear for his life.

 

He was right to.

 

Ren stepped right into Hux’s space and cupped his hands on either side of Hux’s face. He then leaned in to kiss him. 

 

It was a very passionate kiss, far more passionate than was acceptable in front of six people. Hux did nothing but stand there and experience it. He felt Ren stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, which was far to domestic an act than he was comfortable with. In fact Hux was comfortable with NONE of this. He didn’t want to make out in front of six people. Ren pulled away before Hux could get the chance. He smile down at Hux, who’s face was a mixture of shock and horror. Ren chuckled under his breath and leaned up to kiss Hux’s forehead. 

 

Then he walked pass Hux and exited the room like nothing had just happened.

 

If Hux could see under Phasma’s helmet he would be amazed that a jaw could drop that low.

 

 

~+~+~+~

 

 

A week ago had been the tipping point.

 

Hux had been preparing for weeks for a big speech he was going to give about the current state of the First Order. It was going to broadcast live across practically the entire galaxy. He really needed to nail this one.

 

He had given very explicit orders that Kylo Ren was not to come within three miles of Hux. He couldn't have Kylo attempting to kiss him in front of a galactic audience. Phasma stood next to him as a symbol of the First Orders military and also the last level of defense should Ren make an attempt. 

 

The speech started out very well. The audience in attendance was very supportive and lively. This encouraged him to continue on with his speech with a new vigor.

 

After his speech, there was a brief questions and answer session from the audience and media. Hux answer a few questions about their economical plans and various other things, but the final question was….odd.

 

“General, may I come up and pledge my loyalty to you personally” Asked a random audience member, who Hux could not see. Hux turned to Phasma. She shrugged.

 

“It would look good to see a citizen pledge themselves to you, it would set a good example” Phasma suggested. Hux nodded. 

 

“You may” Hux said to the citizen. Suddenly some ‘troopers were helping a tall man onto the stage. The cameras where panning out so the could film the entire occurrence. 

 

When Hux caught sight of the man he wanted to scream. Before him stood Kylo Ren in civilian clothing, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

Hux thought he heard Phasma laughing behind him, but he didn't turn around to check.

 

Suddenly Ren dropped to his knees in front of Hux. The position felt uncomfortably familiar. Ren extended his hand, asking for the General’s own. Hux surrendered his hand unwillingly.

 

Kylo smirked as he brought Hux’s hand closer to his face.

 

“I pledge my life to the First Order and it’s mission to bring peace to the galaxy, I pledge to assist wherever I possibly can in order to help the First Order complete it’s ultimate goal, I pledge to surrender myself to the needs of the First Order, and finally I pledge my life to the wisdom of General Armitage Hux” Ren said in a slow methodical voice. That voice did things to Hux, like make him incredibly pissed off.

 

After Ren had finished his ludicrous speech he lowered his head and placed his lips against the back of Hux’s hand. The kiss was gentle, reverent, and going on for far to long. Eventually Ren lifted his lips and stared directly at Hux.

 

Hux wanted to behead him.

 

 

~+~+~+~

 

 

Ever since then Hux has been avoiding Kylo like the plague. It wasn’t that he hated Kylo (he kinda did tho), he just didn't want to be kissed in public anymore. They hadn't even been seeing each other after hours either. 

 

Today, however that was unavoidable. Snoke had ordered that they both meet with him this evening. Hux had been dreading it all day.

 

Hux was the first to arrive in the chamber, thankfully. He stood in silence, secretly wishing that Ren had caught some sort of debilitating disease that would make him unable to attend the meeting.

 

Ren, of course, was not ill and arrived ten minutes after Hux did. 

 

They both stood in uncomfortable silence until Ren just couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Ren asked without looking towards Hux. Hux scoffed harshly.

 

“Your joking right?” Hux replied. 

 

“…..no” Kylo said uncertainly.

 

“I’ve been trying to avoid being mauled and molested at every possibly chance” Hux said. Hux saw Kylo turned his head to glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

“I didn’t maul you Hux. I kissed you. I was trying to show you that I actually care about you” Kylo defended. Hux rolled his eyes.

 

“I’d prefer if you left your signs of affection in the bedroom where they belong” Hux said coldly.

 

“Would you rather that I not care about you at all? That I just viewed you as a hole to fuck. Because it really seems that way. I just want to love you Hux, and I really don’t give a shit who knows about it. When I kiss you in public, I don't think about the people watching us and staring, I think about how much I love you and how lucky I am that I get to be with you” Kylo ranted.

 

“Kylo…..you don’t understand how embarrassing it is to have your co-workers watch you make out with someone on the bridge in the middle of duty.”

 

“Embarrassing? Hux, every single one of your employees has kissed someone before. They’ve all had significant others that they've probably committed PDA with. They all understand, and no one thinks less of you for it” Kylo ranted. Hux snapped and turned to face Ren.

 

“ _Excuse me._ None of my employees have _ever_ kissed someone whilst on duty. If they had, they would have been fired on the spot. After-hours dalliances do not belong in the work place, especially when the work place is the bridge of a destroyer during a fucking war” Hux argued. Ren’s face twitched.

 

“After-hours dalliance? Is that all I am to you? Is that why you don't want to be seen with me in public? Because I'm not someone you actually give a shit about. I’m just a release mechanism” Ren said in muted anger. Hux, however knew him better than that. He could hear the undertones of hurt in his deep voice.

 

“That’s not what I meant” Hux backtracked with a sigh. Ren turned away from him and looked down at his feet.

 

“No, its ok. I understand. I’ve passed my usefulness for you. I’ve developed feelings and that’s not what you want me for. We’ll stop this…..foolish dalliance at once” Ren said with more sad tones creeping into his voice.

 

Hux began to speak but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Snoke before them.

 

 

~+~+~+~

 

 

Yesterday hadn't ended well, but Hux believed he could salvage the smoking remains of his relationship with Ren. He just had to get over the fact that doing so would have him commit a personal slight against his honor.

 

But, fuck it.

 

“Mitaka, locate Lord Ren for me” Hux ordered the man standing to his left. Mitaka looked up from his data pad in confusion.

 

“Lord Ren? Sir?” Mitaka asked. Hux turned to glare at his subordinate. 

 

“Did it sound like I was making a request Mitaka?” Hux asked the man. Mitaka shook his head and returned his attention to his data pad. Hux glared at him until his order was obeyed.

 

“According to Lord Ren’s tracker, he is meditating in his quarters, Sir” Mitaka said. Hux nodded his head to himself. 

 

“Bring him to the bridge” Hux order. Mitaka nodded obediently and turned to fetch Lord Ren.

 

This was going to be interesting

 

 

~+~+~+~

 

 

“I was _busy_ Hux” Ren growled from behind his idiotic mask. Hux did not turn to greet him but stared straight ahead.

 

“Are you deaf, or do enjoy being such an indecisive prick” Ren spat angrily through his voice modulator. Hux grin and took a deep breath. Hux suddenly morphed his face into one of mock hurt and turned around to face Ren.

 

“ _Love….._ why would you say something so hurtful. I just wanted to see you. I haven't seen you since this morning and I missed my big strong man” Hux said in a tone that can only be described as “awful”. 

 

Hux would have burned the entire galaxy to the ground to have seen Ren’s reaction behind that forsaken bucket.

 

“what” Was the only response he got. Hux sighed loudly, making sure he got the attention of the entire bridge.

 

“Sweetheart, Darling, Love of my Life, I just wanted to see my special man. Please don't be mad at me, Cuddles” Hux said as he stepped towards Ren.

 

The bridge was so silent you could have heard a fucking flea gasp.

 

“…..what” Ren said again. Hux rolled his eyes “playfully” and finally stepped into Ren’s space.

 

“Honeybunch, why are you being like this. Weren't you the one that said we needed to be more open with our love? I’m just trying to do my part Snugglebit” Hux said with as much sugar in his voice as he could. Hux then wrapped his arms around Ren’s waist and hugged up against him. 

 

“Hux….what” Ren began to say before he lost himself in the ridiculous nature of the situation.

 

“It’s just….we don't get to spend a lot of time together because we both work so hard and I just wanted to get my daily dose of my Mr. Right in case I didn't get to tonight” Hux said as he snuggled his face deeper into Ren’s chest.

 

“uh” Ren said oh so eloquently. 

 

Hux sighed into Ren and prepared for his finale. Hux picked his head up from Ren’s chest and looked the man in the eyes of his mask. Hux unraveled his arms from around Ren’s waist and snaked them up to rest on the sides of his mask. Hux then smile before standing on his tippy toes to plant a kiss right on the mouth piece of Ren’s mask. 

 

The Resistance could bomb the bridge right now and not a single person there would give a **FUCK**.

 

Hux put as much fire into this kiss as he would in private when the mask wasn't between them. Eventually he pulled away from the kiss and stood flat on his feet with his arms at his sides.

 

“Sometimes I wished you wouldn't wear that silly bucket so I could kiss you properly” Hux said (this ringing a little more true than he would have preferred). Hux stepped away from Ren and flashed him a bright smile.

 

“Now I have to go and supervise some reconditioning sessions with Phasma, but I promise I’ll try to be home by 8 like you asked Baby” Hux said. Then he proceeded to walk past an utterly confused Ren.

 

Or course, as he walked past him, he made sure to swat his ass in full view of all their onlookers

 

 

~+~+~+~

 

 

Hux walked into his room and half expected a VERY pissed off Ren to greet him, but he didn’t. The only thing different about the room was a single flower placed on his desk. Hux thought this, strange. Ren wasn't the type of give flowers, or anything for that matter.

 

Hux walked over to the flower and noticed that it was a pink lotus flower. Hux smile at the simple, but beautiful gift. 

 

Upon closer examination of the flower, Hux notices that a small note was tied to the stem of the flower. Hux flipped the note and read.

 

_Touché_

_~_

_Your Snugglebit_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
